


[podfic of] Untitled Mad max/ Star Wars fusion

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Ben. My world is fire and blood.</p><p>Once, I was a Jedi. A warrior of the Light, fighting for a righteous cause.</p><p>As the galaxy fell, each of us in our way was broken. It was hard to know who was more mad: me, or everyone else.</p><p>Here they come again, worming their way into the black matter of my brain – the children, thousands upon thousands of them, bound up in silken braids. None of them my flesh, but each a part of my soul.</p><p>I tell myself: they cannot touch me.</p><p>They are long dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic of] Untitled Mad max/ Star Wars fusion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Godoflaundrybaskets (digiella)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digiella/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Untitled Mad max/ Star Wars fusion](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/165538) by COMMONPLACE CAZ. 



Title:[ Untitled Mad Max/Star Wars Fusion](http://commonplacecaz.tumblr.com/post/131251644041/commonplacecaz-id-meant-to-turn-this-into-a)

Authors: commonplacecaz

Fandom: Mad Max: Fury Road/Star Wars

Pairing: gen

Length: 0:05:07

Download: [MP3](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Star%20Wars/untitled%20Mad%20max%20Star%20wars%20fusion.mp3) | [MP4](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Star%20Wars/untitled%20Mad%20max%20Star%20wars%20fusion.m4b)


End file.
